


Good Vibrations

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Camboy Lance (Voltron), Camboy Lance rides a Sybian while Keith controls the remote, First Kiss, Fucking Machines, Keith is kinda Lance's sugar daddy? But without the daddy kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Roommates, Sex Toy Reviewer Keith, Sex Toys, Sybian, that said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Lance is pickin' up good VibrationsHe's is givin' Keith the excitationsSex toy reviewer Keith needs helps reviewing a Sybian for an article. He asks his camboy roommate Lance to use the sex machine in a Live so Keith can take notes. One catch, Keith gets the remote.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 741
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection, Tallnblonde Long oneshots





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DMBatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMBatty/gifts).



> Gift fic for DMBatty based on their prompt!
> 
> Title (and song parody lyrics) credit to Devoosha!
> 
> Thank you readerwriterpainterCREATOR for the beta read!

“I need a second opinion,” says Keith, he’s flopped on the couch, arm falling down beside where Lance is sitting on the carpet studying.

“Sure,” says Lance, agreeing without asking for details first. He’ll do anything for Keith and the same can be said for his roommate for him. That’s just the kind of collaboration they have.

“Or you might be the only opinion.”

Lance raises an eyebrow and twists to look at Keith’s face as he asks, “What is it that you won’t even try?”

“No, I tried it,” says Keith and his face turns a hint of red as he admits, “I just came so hard that I nearly blacked out.”

Okay, he’s fairly certain he’s never seen Keith embarrassed before and that description had him intrigued. “What the fuck kind of sex toy did that to you?!”

Let’s back up because their relationship wasn’t always ‘share-share the sex toys.’ Once upon a time when Keith had first moved in, Lance had been pretty unfriendly towards him. In retrospect it wasn’t Keith’s fault. Lance was disappointed his money troubles had gotten him to the point where he needed someone paying half the rent despite working two jobs. Speaking of which, the other reason he felt guarded with Keith was he didn’t want him to find out about his other job.

At the time Lance had thought becoming a camboy would be a fun and sexy way to make some extra cash, but as soon as he had someone living with him, it meant having to strategically find times to film himself jerking off so Keith wouldn’t overhear him moaning.

He resented Keith for making what should’ve been a dream job, difficult. Add that to the fact that Lance was not getting views and therefore not making bank like he assumed he would be. That was Keith’s fault too… somehow.

Lance had almost said no when a few weeks into living together Keith suggested they spend a night in and get drunk together. Lance's complete projection of his problems onto his roommate made him want to avoid him like the plague, but when he couldn’t think of a good excuse he decided to just give up and have a beer with the guy.

He had seven beers with the guy. As Lance was cracking open the eighth beer, Keith abruptly changed the subject from discovering mutual love for Mad Men to, “You should use toys in your Lives.”

Lance froze. “What the fuck did you just say?”

“I’m saying,” said Keith, rolling onto his stomach on the couch so he could face Lance in the kitchen. “You’d get more viewers for your lives if it wasn’t just you jacking off every time. Your dick is nice, but a lot of camboys have nice dicks. You need to bring something more to the table.”

“You watch my Lives?” cried Lance, voice cracking, embarrassment threatening to topple him over.

And even though he was crumbling like he’d just been caught like a deviant in a net, Keith’s voice stayed just as casual. “Yeah, sure. I even caught one before I moved in.”

‘He’s a stalker,’ thought Lance, switching gears from embarrassed panic to I’m-gonna-die panic. He flipped the beer around in his hand and held the neck of the bottle. He was just about to smash it on the counter to make a makeshift weapon when Keith added, “I figured because you do porn, you wouldn’t get weirded out by my job.”

Lance paused, bottle drawn back, ready to smash. Keith’s job? What had he said his job was in his application email?

“I thought you’re a writer?” said Lance, lowering his arm and setting the beer bottle down.

“You know that’s a broad term, right?”

“I assumed it meant ‘don’t make money as a writer so I do a real job instead.’”

Keith laughed in reaction. “Wait, do you have a real job?” asked Lance, who was in the habit of tracking when Keith came and went, but not so much where he was going.

“I actually make money writing… as a sex toy reviewer.”

“Wait!” gasped Lance. “Sex toy reviewer?! So you like use sex toys and then -”

“-Review them,” said Keith.

“So that means you basically masturbate for a living. Like I do.”

“Yeah, except when I finish I need to write 2000 words and you just have to shut the camera off,” said Keith with a laugh.

“This whole time you’ve lived here you’ve been…?”

“Testing out sex toys in my room, yeah,” said Keith, still being oh-so casual. “I’ve been meaning to bring it up, mostly because I thought I could help you in a professional sense and less because I want you to know what I’m up to when I’m in my bedroom.” He laughed, his calmness giving way to amusement.

“Dude,” laughed Lance. “Help me how?”

Keith ended up being the best hook up. When he was finished reviewing a toy, it’s not like the company would have him send it back. Nope, everything he reviewed was his to keep and because he didn’t want most of it (he had accumulated boxes of toys and lubes and condoms at that point,) he started passing off stuff to Lance to use in his Lives (sanitized of course!) 

What did this mean for Lance? Well, he was now doing butt stuff, but he also had followers in the thousands. What did Keith want in return? Not much really, just for Lance to occasionally give his second opinion when Keith was stumped about what to write about a toy. On occasion he would do ‘first opinion’ which might occur if Keith knocked on his bedroom door with a box of five different vibrators which he was supposed to compare, but the deadline was the next day and Keith didn’t think he could get off that many times and still be able to function enough to write so could Lance please do two and give him a run down in the following categories?

Their relationship was symbiotic. A collaboration between professional deviants. Lance was grateful enough that he gave Keith (or rather, Keith’s pen name) a shoutout in every video where he provided the toy. Thanks to that his followers would read all of Keith’s articles, improving the hit count on his articles enough so that Keith was able to negotiate a better per article fee with the website.

They were definitely mutually benefitting from each other so Lance was ready to take one for the team with whatever had made Keith cum so hard he’d passed out.

“Well,” presses Lance, because Keith has been quiet instead of answer his question on what sex toy did that to him.

“I can’t even tell you, I just want to show you,” says Keith, popping up from his usual spot on the couch.

He leads Lance to his bedroom. They usually stay out of each other’s spaces because ‘that’s where the magic happens’ so this is unprecedented. When they enter and Keith gestures downwards, Lance suddenly understands why this is the kind of toy he couldn’t simply carry to the living room for their neutral-zone hand off.

“Is that an actual Sybian?” asks Lance, moving into the room to inspect the machine sitting in the middle of Keith’s floor. Vampiresque need to be formally invited into the space disintegrating with his curiosity.

“Yep. Brand Name,” says Keith, watching from the doorway as Lance crouches down to give the purple leather seat a pet, like the little dome is a horsey.  
“You got all the attachments too,” says Lance looking out at what Keith has prettily laid out on a towel. He picks up a ribbed one and examines it. “Which one did you use?” A blush. “Or…. uh… You don’t have to answer.”

“You don’t need to use an attachment. Even just sitting on it feels incredible.”

“Really?” asks Lance. “I guess I’ve only seen vids of women riding it.”

“Would you…,” says Keith, his normally smooth voice going awkward. “Use an attachment?”

Lance smirks. “I mean… I might as well try it, right? I can’t believe you didn’t.”

“I never said I hadn’t. Just not disclosing which one…”

That was interesting and if Lance had to guess… But then Keith could probably try them all over time. “So it’s yours to keep?”

“Noooo,” says Keith, with amusement in his voice. “These things can be rented so I only have it for a few days, but like I said, when I tried it I came so hard it wiped my memory clean so I’m really struggling to describe it.”

“What makes you think I’ll be able to remember enough to describe it?”

Keith nods, but is quiet for a moment. “Let’s have a drink,” he says suddenly.

**********

They have two drinks, sitting on the edge of Keith’s bed, before he finally spills the beans on how he thinks the memory loss won’t be an issue for Lance.

“You wanna watch?” asks Lance.

Keith was expecting him to choke on his jack and coke, but Lance seems fine with the suggestion. “Is that cool?”

“I was actually gonna ask if I could use it for a Live. You watch those sometimes anyway, right?”

“Right…” sometimes… “Here’s the thing though. I was hoping to be able to ask questions and I’m not talking about it in the comment section.”

“Oh,” says Lance, his mouth forming a ‘o’ and staying there while he processes. “So… in the room?”

“Only if you’re comfortable,” says Keith. This is new territory for them. Sure, maybe Lance has read Keith’s articles about him masturbating with sex toys then he then sanitizes those sex toys and watches Lance use them next, but that’s through a screen. There might be no secrets between them, but in person is something else completely.

“I need another drink,” says Lance.

They drink a lot. They hash it out. Really it’s mutually beneficial. A Sybian is going to get Lance a ton of views, he’ll make some bank selling the video. It’s really an offer he can’t refuse and it won’t be so awkward because they’re going to be professional about it.

Keith is the scientist and Lance is his subject. That means setting a lot of conditions they’re able to agree on.

The Live is scheduled two nights from now. Lance needs time to advertise beforehand to maximize viewership. Keith writes the beginning of his article and makes notes on what he wants to pay attention to this time. 

For the location of the shoot, they decide to keep the set up in Keith’s bedroom. A scope out of Lance’s determines there’s simply not enough floor space and no good angle for filming. The living room is considered, but eventually rejected. They don’t want their apartment recognized by any casual visitors of Keith (who is way more secretive of this stuff despite not being the one who films himself… actually no, that makes sense.)

********

Before the Live, they have a couple drinks. Lance sticks to shots of whiskey because he doesn’t want to look bloated while filming. He cuts himself off after two, not wanting to get tipsy. He wants to be loose, but have his wits about him.

They’d already planned out their shot, but double check it again before the live starts. Keith will be sitting on the bed, face out of frame. They decided to let his presence be known to viewers even if he wasn’t part of the show.

Lance is secretly a little excited to introduce the collaborator he’s mentioned in basically every video.

The shot has Keith’s head out of a frame, but something catches Lance’s eye. The black cord, leading up the side of the bed to end in Keith’s lap where the control panel is sitting.

“What are you doing?” asks Lance, spinning around and pointing. “You’re not controlling it.”

“Yeah, I am. We discussed this.”

“No, you suggested it as a joke and we laughed it off.”

“No, I made the very real suggestion with lots of reasoning to back it up and you took it as a joke.”

“Wait, reasoning? What?”

“I’m taking notes,” says Keith, picking up the notebook from beside him on the bed and holding it up for Lance to see. “I’m tracking levels for vibration and rotation and I can’t do that if you’re controlling them. Also, you’ll want to focus on your whole performance instead of playing with dials.”

“Okay fine,” says Lance, conceding, “I just didn’t think you’d -” He stops himself short of saying ‘-be participating.’ Keith looks at Lance expectantly, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but instead Lance dismisses the thought and shakes his head. “Never mind.”

After all, it’s not really participating. He’s no more part of it than a guy holding a TV remote is part of CSI.

“Cool,” says Keith, dropping his notebook by his side.

“Um, I’m going to do my prepwork,” says Lance, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

“Oh, do you want…?” Keith hops off the bed and gestures to it. 

Lance looks at the bed and feels twice as awkward. “No, I’ll uh, I’ll go back to my room for it. It’s kinda my pregame ritual. Meditative in a way.” Why does he feel like he’s going to hurt Keith’s feelings by ditching him?

“Yeah, that makes sense,” says Keith, shaking his head like he can’t believe how stupid his offer was.

Lance steps out into the hall then pokes his head back in and says, “When I get back, can we both be like tens times less awkward? This isn’t going to work if we can’t get the fuck over this for the camera.”

“Yeah,” says Keith, drawing out the word. “I’m gonna have another drink.”

“Good plan,” agrees Lance.

Lance hits the bathroom first and grabs his bulb to do a quick clean out then heads to his bedroom. He lays on his bed and pours some of the lube on his bedstand on his fingers and begins the process of stretching himself out.

‘Prep’

He could’ve been less coy with Keith. He was the one who taught him how to get himself ready and he knows Keith does the exact same process when he’s about to test a toy. 

Where is the line between them?

Lance wonders that sometimes. Thinks about it as slick fingers dip into his hole. Soon it’s lost its clinical feeling and starting to feel really damn good.

‘I watch a lot of porn.’ That had been Keith’s reasoning when he’d revealed that he’d watched Lance’s Lives before. ‘I have to get in the mood before I test a product,’ he’d explained. ‘Believe it or not, it can get tedious so I watch porn to get warmed up.’

Keith had watched Lance before they even met. He didn’t know how many times before he’d moved in. He knows he watches sometimes still because he’ll randomly bring up a recent Live in conversation, but Lance doesn’t know how often Keith watches. Keith is still cagey about that so there definitely is a line. Also, he must be subscribed to Lance, but he’s never revealed his username so there’s no way of knowing which of his regulars Keith could be. 

Still, Lance always gives him a shoutout in his videos in case he’s watching. Maybe it’s strange to hope your roommate is watching you masturbate on camera, but Lance always feels… supported by the idea?

There are other friends in his life that know about his job, but none so supportive as to watch him do it. Lance wants to give that support right back to Keith and his career. If that means letting him hold the remote control, so be it.

“Ahhh,” Lance bites back a moan. At some point he’d crossed that line behind prep and self-indulgence and he was very, very hard. 

Hands off, Lance whispers to himself, “Save it for the camera.”

He then rolls over and grabs the jeweled butt plug he’d picked out and pops it into place.

Showtime.

*****************

As promised, Lance returns different. And by different, Keith means he’s wearing sweatpants. And only sweatpants. He can tell by the bulge that it’s all Lance is wearing. Of course that makes sense for the video. He normally doesn’t start in underwear. Maybe a jockstrap or something frillier, but they’d already decided he’d be naked for the video this time.

He’s also sporting his mask to protest his identity. When Lance started out he’d been wearing a cheap party store mask to protect his identity. But then Keith hooked him up with his mask-guy (Yes, he has a mask-guy) and set him up with a gold coloured, lace patterned mask, molded to his face. Keith’s favorite details are the tiny little ears protruding from the top. Small enough to be missed if you’re not looking closely.

The mask on Lance’s handsome face is quite striking and Keith is glad he talked Lance into spending the money on the upgrade.

“Heeeey,” says Lance, turning those blue eyes on him.

Those were it, weren’t they? It’s not like Keith realized when he moved in that Lance is a camboy he was subscribed to. He’s honestly not good with faces to begin with so a mask and context change is enough to completely throw him. He just happened to be the camboy DeepBlue, who was his “type”, and then moved in with someone who is also his “type” and not cluing in that it was the same person until his eyes started nagging at him. Like he’d seen them before. Then one day Lance had left his bedroom door open. One peak in and Keith connected the dots.

Then there was the rush of discovery mixed with the horrible alarm over what he was going to do with this information.

Didn’t help that Lance was super abrasive. Of course Keith realized then that he was defensive, avoiding a possible situation where Keith would shame him.

Boy, was he wrong. 

“I turned on the lights,” says Keith, talking shop because he promised to not be awkward anymore. And to be fair, he rarely ever is. He’s cool with what Lance does, Lance is cool with what he does. Often they’re doing their things at the same time, but today there’s no wall or screen separating them. 

“I see that,” says Lance, looking at the LED rings set up behind the camera.

“Ready?”

“Just about,” says Lance, looking around and taking stock that everything he’ll need is within arm’s reach. Keith knows it’s in order because he’d just double checked it.

Then out of nowhere Lance gets down on the floor and starts doing push-ups.

“Why are you dropping and giving me twenty?”

“I have a few minutes before I go Live,” says Lance. “I always workout a bit before to get my adrenaline up and to get muscles bulging.”

“I didn’t know you did that,” admits Keith. Apparently Lance did have some secrets Keith couldn’t deem from watching him on a screen.

Lance turns over and starts doing sit ups. He makes a face at the top each time.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” answers Lance, disjointed from his heavy breathing. “Just an interesting sensation with the butt plug inside of me.”

“That’s something I haven’t tried,” says Keith, then he scribbles a little note to himself:

Orgasm through exercise?

“Better?” asks Lance, popping up and doing a turn to show off his toned upper body.

“I’d say.” At this point Keith realizes he’s chewing on his pen. Okay, put that down and don’t be awkward.

“It’s a minute to eight, I’m going to get started,” says Lance.

Keith feels a bit like a third wheel as Lance gets rolling and he’s just there sitting on the edge of the bed, face out of frame.

“Hey everyone, I’ll get started in a sec. I just want to give time for more people to jump on,” says Lance speaking to the camera. “Hey DiamondDave, hey Sammie… I’ll tell you who he is in a minute, be patient.”

**********

Lance had hoped people would want to comment on the Sybian right away, but instead there are people asking about Keith. Lance has never had anyone else present in his videos before so of course they’re curious enough to not wait for Lance to explain. 

The comments scroll by quick since there’s a lot and Lance tries to catch enough to answer, but he ignores a few that ask if he’s planning on fucking whoever is sitting on the bed.

No, Lance is going to fuck the Sybian. Like he’d advertised.

“Give it a minute, guys. I’ll answer everything,” says Lance, clicking on his list of viewers. There’s a few names in particular he wants to make sure are present since they’re his big tippers.

He briefly wonders if he can figure out who Keith is of his subscribers by picking out who’s missing, but seeing as there’s hundreds of names to scroll through he knows he’ll never figure it out. Keith probably never tips or comments so his name is probably one Lance won’t think of and therefore won’t notice missing.

He does figure out that one of his good tippers CandyAppleRed hasn’t joined so he sends another invite through a DM, hoping he’ll be able join in soon and not miss it.

************

Keith’s phone goes off on the bed beside him. He glances down to see Lance just DM’d him an invite to the Live he was currently sitting in on. So Lance had def not figured out Keith’s username.

He smirks and swipes away the notif then puts his phone on silent. 

Lance would be disappointed if he found out. He’d warned him once that he better not tip him when he watches. ‘You already do enough for me,’ Lance had said. But Keith reasons that if Lance provides a service, he should get tips.

Besides, there’s no ‘enough’ when it comes to doing things for Lance. If Keith could, he’d give him everything.

***************

“Thanks for joining, everyone!” says Lance, talking to the camera. “This is going to be the best time because not only do I get to play with this Sybian,” he gestures behind him, “but my collaborator and friend Redwood is here and I’m so excited for you to meet him! Say hi, Redwood!”

“Hey,” says Keith, waving from his spot on the bed. Lance almost laughs because he’s certain Keith just dropped his voice down an octave to disguise it.

There’s a wave of comments saying hi to ‘Redwood.’ A comment catches Lance’s eye and he reads it out loud, “So we finally get to meet your Sugar Daddy?” Lance laughs, maybe a bit embarrassed. “No, no, no, he’s not my Sugar Daddy. He’s just my sex toy hookup.” Okay, that sounds dismissive. “But he’s also a totally amazing person and if you’re not following his sex toy reviews on adultrom.com, check them out after this.”

Lance pauses to read more comments coming in. “Yeah, I did notice our names match, DiamondDave, but I swear we didn’t plan it. I guess it’s just the universe pushing us together.”

The next comment stands out, but Lance chooses not to read it outloud, ‘Just fuck him already.’

The next one says, ‘I’ll tip you 20 if you give him a lap dance.’

Lance is used to pushy comments so they don’t get to him. He just laughs it off and says, “You wish, guys.

“No, no, Redwood is actually going to be controlling the Sybian.” Lance watches on the view screen as Keith lifts up the remote to show everyone. “So think of it like he’s a scientist and I’m his dirty, filthy lab rat.”

Lance does a quick scan of the new arrivals who are watching live, but doesn’t see CherryAppleRed’s name. Their loss. The show must go on.

“I haven’t decided which attachment I’m going to use yet so you guys are going to help me.”

*************

The different attachments are presented to the camera while Lance does his best Vanna White impression. This part was Keith’s idea. The attachment he uses depends on how much his viewers tip right off the bat. The higher the total, the larger the attachment.

The little coin sound effect goes off over and over as viewers donate. Lance is so sweet and grateful, saying, “Thank you so much” to each individual who tips. He’s just so charming on camera, which is something Keith could never have taught him in a million years. Nope, that's just pure Lance (and also the reason why Keith didn’t clue in that he was DeepBlue at first because he’d been putting up such a dickish front.)

It’s no surprise when the Tip Total surpasses the amount for what they’ve deemed the highest value. A large dildo attachment, purple to match the seat of the machine, with some deep ridges for his pleasure.

Keith takes over set up, turning his body away from the camera to keep his face hidden and that frees Lance up to get started. He’ll tease everyone for a bit, palming himself through his sweats, pulling his waistband below his hips. It’s nothing Keith hasn’t seen before.

Just… not in person.

The attachment is in place so Keith stands to head back to his spot only to turn just as Lance is shaking his bare ass at the camera, pants down to his thighs. They make the most awkward eye contact and Lance starts laughing.

“You just gave me the weirdest look, dude,” chuckles Lance. 

“I didn’t mean to!” says Keith and this time he forgets to change his voice and it comes out as a high pitched whine.

The smile Lance gives him could knock him out. He drops himself down onto the bed, determined to be less of a presence as Lance keeps up his performance for the camera.

Keith’s eyes drop to his phone. Another push notif letting Keith know that DeepBlue is Live right now.

Don’t do the weird thing… don’t do it.

He does a weird thing.

Keeping his phone by his thigh where Lance wont’ spot it, he opens it and the app. Joins the Live to see Lance’s ass fill his screen, cheeks pulled apart by his hands, showing off the red heart jewel on his butt plug.

3.5” silver colouring, nice weight to it. Keith knows that butt plug, wore that butt plug, gifted that butt plug to Lance. It’s one of his favourites. Well, both their favourites.

“Are you playing on your phone?” asks Lance.

Keith starts and looks over to see Lance bent with his ass to the camera, but he’s looking directly at Keith. 

“Just uh… just need to do one thing,” lies Keith.

“I can’t even hold his attention,” Lance jokes to the camera.

Keith tips DeepBlue then regretfully locks his phone.

He hears the coin sound effect in real time.

“Thanks CandyAppleRed,” says Lance, “I didn’t see you come in.”

He’s facing front now so he strokes his cock and fondles his balls. He’s fully hard.

“I’ll tip forty if Redwood pulls out that buttplug,” says Lance, reading out loud a new comment. “Okay, guys, he’s not doing that kind of stuff.”

“C’mere,” says Keith.

“What?” asked Lance, confused.

“Forty is a good tip and I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“Actually it’s fifty,” says Lance, “They just upped it.”

“Then maybe we should hold out,” laughs Keith. “Two hundred sounds better. They can pool together.” He nods over to where Lance has the camera and computer set up.

Immediately there’s a CHA-CHING from a tip and Lance’s eyes flash with amusement. They could clean up here, hey? But that wouldn’t really ethically be right if Keith’s intentions are a little more than monetary?

More tips and Lance turns his head at the sound. “Reached that goal pretty quick,” he chuckles. “My loves are thirsty tonight, aren’t they?”

Keith always enjoyed being on the other end and being referred to as ‘my love’ even if he had to share that title with hundreds… maybe thousands more.

“Ready?” asks Lance. He spins around and folds himself so far forward he bends in half. That’s yoga for ya.

The view is incredible as it’s Lance fat ass right in front of Keith with that pretty sparkly heart nestled between those cheeks. Keith knew in person naked Lance would be a lot for him to take in. Exactly why he’d warn a jockstrap so he could at least be discrete when he got hard. Like, right now.

The angle is cheated just a bit towards the camera so Keith decides to make a bit of a show of it. Giving the jewel a little poke, a little prod. Earning a performative little “mphh” from Lance. Finally he wraps his little fingers around it and tugs… then pushes in again before tugging then pushing back.

“Don’t tease me, Red” whines Lance. Oh, he’s good. He puts on a good performance. It’s a shame he’s never done a scene with a partner before.

Keith tugs the plug completely out, earning a deep moan from Lance. For a moment he’s rewarded a second time with a view of Lance’s stretched hole. 

“You’ve done that before,” says Lance, voice breathy.

But then there’s the sound of Tips arriving and Lance is distracted, heading to the screen to thank those tipping.

Keith has a moment to just feel starstruck that he got to do that. Okay, calm down, buddy. He’s your roommate, not a celebrity.

************

Lance kinda wants to not look at Keith after moaning like that. It’s just… he’s been only fucking himself for so long that he forgot how good it feels to have someone else in control? But it’s more than that. He’s never done anything anal with anyone so that was…. A new experience for sure and he’s suddenly really excited for the Sybian with Keith at the wheel. This’ll be different for sure.

“Give me a hand,” says Lance, turning back to Keith. 

Keith blinks, like he was in a daze. Again with not paying attention? That’s disappointing

Lance puts out his hand and Keith seems to understand. He takes it and escorts him over to the Sybian and holds on to it until Lance lowers himself down to his knees. Lance picks up the lube from where he left it within arm's reach.

Keith kinda hovers, but Lance doesn’t mind the company. Not while he smooths a generous amount of lube on the purple dildo attachment while straddling the Sybian. He lines himself up and sinks down slowly, feeling every. Single. Ridge. As he goes until he’s completely filled up.

Lance takes a second to adjust, wanting to crack a joke to his viewers, but then he knows it’s better to shut up at this point. Keith taught him that: Stop talking when you start so you can get a clean video to sell afterwards. It’s not the same when you're clearly chatting with live viewers.

“You good?” whispers Keith.

Lance nods. As if he couldn’t be good with this beautiful thing inside of him.  
Satisfied Keith moves back to sit on the bed and picks up the remote. A flick of a switch and a small twist of the dial on the right side and the vibration starts up.

It’s lovely. Feels so nice. Lance relaxes and lets the pleasure show on his face, enough to surpass the mask.

This one he didn’t need Keith to rec. He knows to let it all show when he experiences it. Let the viewers project (be him or be with him, however they wanted to pretend.)

He gives a subtle nod to Keith, letting him know he can keep going. Another switch flicked, another dial gingerly turned up. There’s a buzz heard and then Lance feels it. The Dildo begins to rotate inside of him as well as vibrate.

This… this is new.

“Ohh - ah,” moans Lance, letting this new discovery be known.

CLICK and it stops.

Lance looks over at Keith to see, he’s turned that dial all the way down on rotation.

“You tease,” spits Lance, breaking his own no speaking rule.

Keith just shrugs. He twists to scribble something down on his notebook then smirks and gives the vibration dial just a tiny nudge upwards.

Lance moans, feeling the extra sensation. He runs a hand over his cock and balls.

“Hey!” says Keith, sharply. Lance snaps his head up to see Keith pointing an accusing finger at him. “Not yet.”

Lance is flabbergasted. He knew Keith would have the remote control, but they never agreed to him distracting Lance touching himself. He tries to convey this with his eyes, but Keith just hard stares back then picks up his pen and taps it on his notebook.

Right, the article. Guess Lance should focus his pleasure on the Sybian. Even if his subscribers just long to watch him stroke his big cock.

*********

Keith is not going to let Lance make the same mistake he did and turn the levels up too much too soon and get caught up touching himself then have the biggest orgasm ever two minutes in and have nothing to really describe in his article except how he got too horny too quick.

Of course… that might’ve been because at the time when he was getting fucked by the machine, he started thinking about letting Lance use it next and next thing he knew he was seeing a bright white light. When he could think straight again he’d flipped off the machine and passed out a second later.

When he woke up from his power nap, he imagined the dildo attachment still inside of him was Lance’s cock then jerked himself off just like that, machine off, but still stretching him out.

Keith was still sore from the whole thing which really made trying to ride the machine himself, out of the question. So he’d asked Lance to do it like he usually does… then insisted on watching… and controlling the remote…

Okay, Keith was in deep and crazy hard. Maybe this wasn’t the healthiest situation he’d orchestrated, but living with DeepBlue isn’t anyway.

Look at him! Lance was moaning through the vibration, hands running down his chest, tweaking his own nipples. His tongue dancing across his own lips. 

Did he have any idea the power he had over his subscribers?

He’d been irresistible to begin with and now with Keith’s coaching and toy collection he’s ethereal.

Keith flips the rotation back on. He can’t help it. He wants to see him destroyed in the best possible way.

Of course when Lance looks his way, Keith acts innocent and pretends to be scribbling notes. As if he won’t just buy the video after so he can reference when he writes. As he’s not COMMITTING it to memory as it happens.

*******

Keith gives Lance the rotations back and it’s gooooood.

Lance tears his eyes away from his nerd of a roommate, taking careful notes, and focuses back on the camera. Gives his ‘loves’ his eyes. Sticks his fingers into his mouth and sucks because his damn hands need to do something and Keith told him he couldn’t touch his own cock.

But then… he’s not even watching.

Lance has just cupped his balls when the vibrations turn off.

He whines and looks over at Keith who is looking at him now. “You act like a brat, you lose privileges,” warns Keith.

Oof shame. But it also is kinda exhilarating. This is definitely interesting.

“Okay, Teach,” says Lance and he smirks. He can’t keep up the attitude though because he’s still got this big, beautiful ridged dildo rotating inside of him and Keith just turned the rotation up.

“Feel good?” asks Keith.

“So damn good,” Lance hisses out. Okay, so much for the not talking thing because this is fun.

“You like a big cock in you?”

Okay, that’s a loaded question. Because for all intents and purposes Lance is straight. He’s just a straight guy who sticks stuff up his ass and sometimes he feels like he should clarify this with his subscribers, but other times. “I love big giant cocks in me,” Lance moans. 

That kinda just slipped out.

Now it’s Keith’s turn to smirk as he turns that vibration back on and nudges it up to a higher speed.

The moan Lance lets out is inhuman. Fuck, it feels so fucking good.

Lance’s thighs shake. “H-how intense is this?”

“We’re still at the lower end of the dials,” says Keith.

“Fuck me,” moans Lance.

“I am,” sasses Keith.

Something about him wording it that way, lights a fire inside Lance. “I’m gonna cum,” he moans. Then suddenly the machine dies underneath him. “Did I break it?” asks Lance, legit worried. He does not have 1400 to replace this thing.

“I shut it off,” says Keith, simply.

“Why?” demands Lance.

“Because you were going to cum too soon and we’re only just getting started.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me, Red!”

“You keep giving me attitude like that and nothing is getting turned back on.”

Suddenly there’s a barrage of noise from Lance’s computer as many tips arrive at once. Lance doesn’t know if it’s the banter that got people tipping or they’re supporting Redwood in his orgasm denial.

“Fine,” agrees Lance, because this is a performance and not fully about him. “Have it your way.”

Keith let’s him have some of the good vibrations as a reward. 

A pattern is established. As soon as Lance gets close to cumming, Keith cuts him off. It’s maddening, but if he reacts pissed off, Keith takes way longer turning the levels back up. Lance figures out he’s just gotta deal with it pretty quick.

*******

Keith’s on a power trip. He knows it.

********

As awful as it is everytime the power gets cut, Lance can tell he’s building up to something powerful. Each time those dials gets turned up, it hits him more intense than before.

This is something so new for him. He’s never relinquished control like this. He’s always by himself so it’s hard to resist just chasing that orgasm when he feels it cumming, but Keith is keeping him honest, as it were.

And he can reason it as a really good thing when the power is on.

Then the power gets cut and he hates Keith with a passion.

“Please....” Lance speaks without giving his mouth permission to do so. Sweat drips off his forehead onto the purple leather of the Sybian mound. “I wanna cum, Red.”

“You can,” says Keith and it’s music to Lance’s ears, until he adds, “As soon as that Tip count doubles.”

Lance bites back on all the curse words he wants to throw Keith’s way. He’s being so fucking unrealistic and honestly Lance wants to cry because he feels like he’s never going to cum at this point.

And then… something magical happens.

Lance hears the sound of his Tip Jar getting filled out. Each little sound effect warming his heart. His subscribers want to see him cum just as badly as he wants to.

Keith turns the power back on. Lance raises up his head from where it’s slumped and looks at the screen. He can’t really make it out from where he’s sitting anymore. His eyes have grown tired along with his body.

Still, he can hear more tips being added. And the more that get gifted, the higher Keith turns those dials until Lance’s teeth are vibrating in his skulls.

“Deep, you’re going to come untouched, okay?” says Keith, speaking clearly.

“Yes love,” mumbles Lance. No, that’s… that’s what he calls his subscribers. Keith is Red. He just got confused. “Yes Red…”

“Here we go,” says Keith and with that the dials go up, up, up.

Lance can’t even tell the dildo is rotating anymore, it’s just a sensation. Pleasure whipping through his body like a tornado until his thighs clench tight like a vice around the Sybian. White strips of cum ejaculate from his untouched cock and decorate the mound of the Sybian.

It’s so fucking good and it just keeps going until Lance feels so tired he wants to cry to make it stop.

The machine turns off beneath him. Lance slumps forward, folding his arms over the seat and just works on calming his breath.

That was… epic.

He’s never had an orgasm like that before. He’s exhausted like it sucked every bit of energy out of him.

But he can’t just rest.

No, gotta get up.

“Don’t,” says Keith. He’s somehow beside Lance, taking hold of his arm. “Do not just stand up, your legs will just collapse.”

“I gotta end the Live,” says Lance, his voice an unfamiliar croak.

“I already did,” says Keith.

“But…” begins Lance. He usually likes to sign off and thank everyone before he goes. He decides very quickly that missing that part just once is okay.

He pushes off his mask. The skin underneath is sore like he’d worn it for a long time. Had that been a long time? Lance can’t even conceive if that went for five minutes or five hours.

“You should lie down for a bit, okay? You need time to recover.”

Keith helps him up. Lance expects to be taken to his room, but instead Keith just leads him to his bed.

That’s good. Walking less is good.

Oh, but as soon as Keith’s pulled back the sheets and laid him down on his side, Lance worries he’s going to get Keith’s bed all yucky. He tries to get back up, but Keith stills him with strong firm hands.

“Just rest, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Lance can’t argue with that. He probably wasn’t going to make it all the way to standing anyway.

When Keith returns he’s got a damp cloth. “I’m gonna clean you up, that okay?” Lance nods his agreement and Keith wipes him clean. The cloth is nice and warm so it actually feels good. His skin starts to cool rapidly now that it’s wet, but Keith pulls the blankets over Lance.

Lance thanks him, but he’s gone again already. Hmm too bad. But Keith’s bed is nice. Lance yawns. He could definitely fall asleep right now.

“Hey,” says Keith, appearing beside Lance again. “Drink some water before you sleep. You’re dehydrated.”

Lance nods and takes the bottle of water Keith has brought him. He drinks a third of it before capping it and curling around it like it’s the little spoon to his big spoon.

“What else can I get you?” asks Keith, his voice is so gentle now. No more mean teacher Keith.

“You really are my sugar daddy, aren’t you?” It’s not the kinda joke Lance would’ve said out loud had he not been thoroughly fucked out and exhausted.

“Oh, so you finally noticed,” Keith jokes right back. “So can I get you anything?”

“Can you just…” The idea pops into Lance’s head. He hesitates then folds and says it anyway. “Just lay down for a bit?”

Keith pulls up the covers and climbs into the bed. He scoots up to Lance until they’re laying face to face. Lance shifts then Keith shifts and soon they’re just… cuddling. Like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

It’s nice. The warmth is so nice. Keith’s touch is so nice. Lance is just suddenly so content.

He could sleep peacefully forever like this. But then again…. With Keith’s proximity he gets a spark of energy and that tiredness backs off a bit.

“So what did you think of -?” asks Lance because a clearer head has him a bit concerned that Keith had been a bit weirded out at the end there. But he doesn’t get his question out because Keith cuts him off.

“You were so good, babe,” says Keith. The babe is something new but it feels right in the moment. “So, so good for me.”

These words give Lance a boost of joy. He gets praised a lot in comments and DMs, but hearing these words in person from Keith, having it treated like he did it just for him, that feels amazing for some reason.

“Your best Live yet, maybe the best you’ve ever done.”

“Well, you haven’t seen all my Lives,” protests Lance because his brain won’t let him properly take a compliment.

“Yeah, I have,” says Keith. “You’re all I’ve been watching.”

“Keith, I didn’t…,” begins Lance, surprised by this confession. “I never thought you would… uh…”

“Of course I do,” says Keith.

Lance isn’t even sure who leans in, just that suddenly they’re kissing. It feels unbelievable. Keith’s lips are so soft and warm and his hands start running over Lance’s body.

He totally forgot about this.

He’d been going solo for months and months now. Forgot about kissing and touching and sharing an experience with another person.

Somehow it’s so much better than he remembers. Keith’s kisses are electric, they wake Lance back up, get him craving more. Soon he’s got his own hands all over Keith who is frustratingly clothed.

Keith moans when Lance’s hand rake up his back and bucks his hips forward.

“Oh fuck,” moans Lance, feeling Keith’s bulge press into his leg. “You are so hard.”

“Can you blame me? Watching you, playing with you… I’ve been so keyed up since moment one.”

“You poor thing,” says Lance, rolling Keith to his back. “You didn’t get off. You could’ve touched yourself if you wanted to.”

Lance watches in amazement as Keith’s cheeks redden. “Then you would’ve known -”

“What?” says Lance, cutting him off. “The thing I figured out ten minutes later anyway.” Then Lance lifts up Keith's shirt and kisses his tummy and Keith moans and squirms under him.

Oh fuck. Playing with a real person is fun.

He kisses lower, undoes Keith’s fly, helps him shift his jeans down. Then the cute, red jockstrap he’s wearing. Lance stops for a moment, taking in the sight of Keith’s pretty cock.

Straight boy Lance has never sucked a dick before. He’s simulated sucking cock lots of times for his Lives. Used whatever dildo or toy he’d been gifted by Keith and licked and bobbed on it for show. But when Lance takes Keith into his mouth he discovers he’s done nothing like a real blowjob.

Cocks are warm and lovely. They leak precum that collects on the tongue. Keith’s in particular has foreskin to explore with his fingers and tongue. And most importantly, every little lick and suck and stroke gets a reaction out of Keith.

A moan. A buckle. A quiver.

It’s all beautiful and fascinating and over so quickly as Lance’s mouth fills with Keith’s cum.

**********

Keith has definitely never cum so fast in his life. But he was so keyed up and he’d hoped for this with Lance for so long. It feels like a dream.

Lance crawls himself back up the bed and lays down on Keith’s chest with a sigh. Keith’s cock is cooled by the air as it softens and for several minutes they just lay there and breathe.

“I hope it was okay,” says Lance, quietly.

“What?” asks Keith, so confused by what he could mean.

“I’ve never given a blowjob before,” clarifies Lance. “I just hope it was okay.”

“Lance, that was the best blowjob I’ve ever had,” says Keith, completely serious.

Lance scrunches up his nose in the cutest way. “I’m beginning to think you’re biased though.”

“Maybe,” admits Keith. “I do really, really like you.” Lance’s eyes widen at the confession. “But if this was just heat of the moment,” says Keith, immediately trying to back track, “I’d understand. I know you’ve told me before you’re - “ Keith is about to say straight, but Lance finishes the sentence for him.

“- not out yet,” says Lance, looking sheepish. “Or even having picked a label… uh, kinda just figuring out things in the moment. But I… shit, Keith, I like you so much. You’re like my idol.”

“You’re my idol!” says Keith, quickly.

“That doesn’t work!” protests Lance. “We can’t worship each other.”

“Says who?” protests Keith, giving Lance a tight squeeze.

“Maybe let’s just start over.”

“Okay…,” says Keith, worried what that might mean.

“At dinner tomorrow? I can take you out on a real date.”

Keith’s eyebrows shoot up. “Sounds great. But… I’ll take you out.”

“No! I invited you!”

“But I’m your Sugar Daddy,” says Keith. 

“I make more money than you,” argues Lance.

“That never stopped me before from treating you and it won’t stop me now.”

Lance narrows his eyes. “Have you been tipping me when I told you not too?”

“I can’t help my impulse to throw money at you, Lance!” snaps Keith. “It’s just how I feel!”

“Well, I feel like I wanna pay for dinner so just get over it and let me take you out!”

“Fine,” agrees Keith, still sounding angry. “... we’ll go Dutch.”

“Like hell we will!” growls Lance then he picks up a pillow and smacks Keith in the face with it.

***********

Lance wakes up the next morning in Keith’s bed, completely wrapped up in him. The realization gives him a mountain sized mood boost. He feels like a fucking king… until he gets up and feels how sore he is.

Okay, not a king… but like a duke at least.

Keith is still asleep so Lance sneaks around so as not to wake him. He pees then starts a pot of coffee. He wants to make Keith breakfast, but “Ow!” standing is not his friend. Maybe he’ll just make Poptarts and they can grab brunch later.

While those are toasting he slips back into Keith’s bedroom to open up his laptop. He hates that he didn’t properly sign off last night and wants to check on some things. Make sure he’s got the video recorded and saved. He sees that’s all good and the comments from last night are archived. There’s a lot so he just does a quick scan (Poptarts forgotten.) 

Some comments keep jumping out to him:

-You two are so cute-  
-Can you admit you’re a couple please?-  
-I would pay to see you fuck him. Like a lot.-  
-Please just fuck him! Please!-  
-I can’t see Red’s face, but I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you-  
-Next Live, you two bone. I’m begging you-

Wow. They were that obvious. Lance has been so clueless. Of course he’s crazy about Keith.

It kinda makes his heart melt just thinking about him. He can’t wait to take him out tonight.

Speaking of which, he should figure out how much he made in Tips last night because it’ll determine the quality of restaurant he can afford. 

Lance says a quiet prayer that there’s enough money left after he pays his bills that they don’t have to street meat it on their first date.

He clicks over to see his account balance and chokes.

“Keith!” Lance yells.

“Huh?” mumbles Keith, having woken up from Lance’s shout.

“I’m buying dinner tonight,” he says, feeling giddy. “And I’m buying you your own Sybian. Or three.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @bangbangbeefke1


End file.
